


Cramped Seats

by camjwl_319



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camjwl_319/pseuds/camjwl_319
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Forced to share a table at the coffee shop because it's a crowded coffee shop and there is no room" Alternate Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cramped Seats

**Author's Note:**

> My first makoharu fanfiction. Please enjoy!

“What?”  
  
  
Nanase Haruka gave out an annoyed huff as he reluctantly forced a stop in his sketch and looked up at the coffee shop staff who has unbelievably shiny grey hair.  
  
  
“I am sorry sir, but as you can see our coffee shop is currently very crowded and has no room, would you mind if this minister here shared the table with you?”

  
Haruka shifted his eyes towards the insanely huge guy next to the tiny staff. His droopy eyes were green, emerald green, a very nice shade of green. His brown hair messed up and a bit tangled. His face was apologetic yet a little hopeful. 

Sighing, Haruka decided that the man seemed pretty harmless despite his large built, he collected some of his sketches that were sprawled over the table and made surface. Haruka's lips were sealed tight as he cleared the table, he definitely needs a folder. 

  
“Thank you sir!” The grey haired man bow before the green eye giant set his cup of coffee down on the table and finally seated rather closely.

  
“Thank you so much, um….”

  
“Nanase.”

  
“Thank you so much, Nanase-San.”

  
The man spoke as he took out his laptop, and wore his glasses. Assuming that he is going to work, Haruka picks up his pencil and resumes drawing…. Stupid professor, why would he request the collect the project by the end of the day when the art room is unavailable under interior construction. 

  
“Hey, isn’t this ___________ University’s logo?” 

  
Suddenly, the green eye giant points to one of Haruka’s sketch book thats sticking out from his bag. Haruka raises his eyebrow, hands not stopping.

  
“Yes, why?”

  
“What a coincidence, I go to the same university! I am Tachibana Makoto, I am a first year majoring in Education. I am assuming you are majoring in Arts, Nanase-San?”

  
Hearing Haruka’s response,the green eye giant’s face broke out into a smile that could possibly resemble the brightest, warmest sunrays in a winters day. Haru felt his hand slipped for a split second, nearly ruining his sketch.

  
“....Third year, Fine Arts.”

  
“Nanase-San you are in third year?” Makoto slightly gasped, “Wow, you look my age, actually, maybe even younger!”  
  
  
Looking at all the expression that this first year has shown in merely less than 30 seconds, Haruka’s lips slightly tugged, forming a very very faint smile. This green eye giant is the talkative type. Knowing that the guy is soon going to engage him in a really really long conversation, Haruka manages to speak before Makoto says another word.

  
“Look, uh, I have to hand in this project before campus closes, so….”  
  
  
“Oh, of course, sorry for interrupting.” Makoto apologises as he scratches his neck. 

  
“We will talk later, Tachibana.” Haruka immediately says, not wanting Makoto to feel bad about anything. 

  
Makoto smiles and gave a nod before he consumes himself in the essay he is typing, Haruka also resumes in his drawing. Not a word was said for the next few hours, only sounds of keyboards and pencil were heard. Soon enough, Makoto stops typing and stretched, cracking the knots by his neck. He lays his eyes on some of the drawings scattered around the table, not wanting to disturb Haruka, Makoto whispers.

  
“These are beautiful.”

  
Haruka looks up for a split second and quickly looks down, “Thank you.” Makoto silently chuckled inside when he notices the pink flush on Haruka’s ears, pretty eye popping in contrast with his solid dark blue hair.

 

Another few hours has passed, but this time, Makoto would stop now and then to watch Haruka draw and sighs in admiration, dropping compliments. Haruka always and only looks up for a second, but the pink shade on his ears has grown into a dark shade of red. Makoto always smiles at the noticeable change of colour.  
  
it wasn’t long before Haruka finished the last sketch. He looks up to see Makoto speed typing into his laptop, eyebrows locked and lips tighten into a frown. Haru takes out an empty sheet at the back of his book before he picks up his pencil again…  
  


“Nanase-San, the campus is closing soon, didn’t you say you needed to hand this in today?”  
  


Makoto suddenly says after another long while, He eyes out the glass window of the cafe shop, greeted by various beautiful shades of orange, yellow, red and blue.   
  


“Oh yes, thank you for reminding me.” Haruka speeds up for the few finishing touches and scribbles something at the bottom, a signature? Makoto guesses. Quickly packing everything up, Haruka stands from his seat.  
  


“You can make it if you run.” Makoto says worriedly as he eyed his watch.   
  


“Thanks.” Haruka said as he grabbed his art works from the table and off he goes rushing out the door, a sheet of paper slipping from his book, landing on the floor.

  
“Ah!” Makoto hurriedly picked it up as he was about to chase after the third year. Only to stop, shocked to see a series of sketches of himself. Serious, smiling, daydreaming… and also a very lovely hand written message at the bottom.

  
  
Makoto feels his face burn right up as he slid back on his chair. His tomato red cheeks hidden behind the sheet.

  


**_‘I come here Monday, Wednesdays and during the weekends._ **

**_See you around, Makoto._ **

  
**_Haruka Nanase”_ **


End file.
